Bridget Billy
by blondiee27
Summary: It's a little story of what might have gone on with Bridget & Billy if she had come back. Very cute, I think.


Bridget had been home from Alabama for a couple of weeks, but every night – when she was lying in bed, waiting to fall asleep – her mind would always wander back to him. He was just…everything Bridget needed. She knew he was a great guy. Plus, he wouldn't be screwing around with her and then telling her that they "can't be doing this". He was exactly what she needed and wanted right now. Billy Kline. She smiled when she thought of him. She knew that he had at least a little bit of a thing for her. After all, how could he not after the way he had kissed her at the bus? Bridget kept playing that kiss over and over again in her head, hoping to somehow re-live some of it. She missed him and she had only been home for a couple of weeks! She had never felt like this for a guy before – sure, she had felt major things for Eric. But those things weren't the same things she felt for Billy. Billy was the kind of guy she wanted to be as her boyfriend, because he was just so cute and the kind of person you just always wanted to be around. Eric had been the hot soccer player – the irresistible jock. The one she had thrown her whole life away for. She didn't have to hurt herself inside or out with Billy. And that was what she truly liked about him. And since she was thinking about him every, single night…she knew that she would have to go back to Alabama sooner than Christmas.

- - -

"So, guess what?" Bridget had gathered Lena, Tibby & Carmen to tell them this. They were sitting on Carmen's bedroom floor. The three of them were wide-eyed and anxious to hear what Bridget had hyped them up about.

"What?" They practically screamed. Bridget laughed.

"For the last two weeks of the summer, I'm going back to Alabama!" She sounded very proud of herself. The other three looked shocked and kind of scared.

"Why?" Lena was pouncing. Bridget could tell that she was about to tear up. She looked at her, thoughtfully.

"Because," Bridget started, "I have to see Billy again." With that, their eyes all lit up. It had been so long since Bee had felt this way for a boy. They were angry with Eric for what he had done to her last summer, and they couldn't bring themselves to forgive him just yet. Bridget started giggling. That made them all start giggling and they sat there for a while, just giggling, until Bridget smiled and said, "I think this summer is going to be one that I will never forget."

"How so?" said Tibby, cautiously.

"Because, it was the summer Bee Vreeland became herself again and the summer that I fell in love with one of my best childhood friends!" Bridget lifted her hands in the air, and started laughing. They all laughed and talked until Carmen's mom told them that it was time to pack it up, and everyone went home – with their hearts & minds filled with thoughts & feelings for Bee & Billy.

- - -

Bridget was nervous on the bus to Alabama. She had planned everything with Greta – she was going to be staying in her cozy room up in the attic. But she was nervous to see Billy. Not really nervous, more excited. How was he going to respond when he found out she had come back to Alabama to see him? Would he be happy? She assumed that he would be, and all of the worry went out of her.

When the bus pulled up to the Burgess station (after what seemed like forever), Bridget grabbed her bag and cheerfully hopped off. That town had never looked so good to her. She threw her duffel bag over her shoulder and started off to Greta's house. When she finally arrived, she knocked on the door before opening it. Once inside, she shouted to let Greta know that she was there. Greta came shuffling out of the kitchen. Bridget threw her bag on the ground and hugged her grandma. When she pulled away, Greta was smiling away. Bridget sensed that something was going on, but she dismissed it and took her bag upstairs to the attic.

When she got up to the attic, it literally took her breath away for a moment. All of her hard work, her dedication. It was all contained in this little attic. She dropped her bag on the ground and laid down on the bed, looking out the window. Greta called up the stairs and snapped Bridget out of her trance. Bridget came bounding down the stairs to find Greta, still smiling that silly smile. Greta told her to go into the kitchen, and lo and behold, there was Billy sitting at the kitchen table, grinning. Bridget gasped. Then she smiled. She knew grandma had planned this – after all, Bridget had told her the reason she was coming back so soon. Billy stood up and sort of nodded to the back door. Bridget turned to look at Greta, but she was shooing them out of the house. Once they were outside, Bridget finally got a glimpse of Greta, and she was smiling and waving. Bridget smiled back. Then she turned to Billy. My, my, that boy was gorgeous. She looked right into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back at her. Without saying anything, she took his hand and started walking. They walked all the way to the luscious, green soccer pitch, which was luckily, unoccupied. She walked them right to the centerline and sat down. He was still standing, so she pulled him down. He laughed. She looked at him for a while, and then she started talking.

"My, my. Billy, Billy, Billy. I guess you know why I came back." She looked up to the sky.

"Yeah. I do."

"Are you happy I'm back?"

"…Yes. I am so happy that you're back. That kiss at the bus, it was just me telling you that I realllly reallllly do like you."

"Well, I'm happy I'm back. And I'm so happy that you're happy too. And, I…I just think that words can't even describe this." With that, she looked him and caught his eye. He was already sitting right beside her, so he took her face in his hands and gently brought his lips to hers. It started out as an innocent kiss, but Bridget being Bridget, it turned into a deep romantic one. When she pulled away from him, she saw something in his eyes that she had never really seen before. It wasn't just the usual, untrue "I love you. Now let's kiss" look. It was a look that said more "I really actually like you. And even if you were to change, I would still like you." And for that, Bridget loved him so much more.


End file.
